It's You I See
by SeraCeleste
Summary: Ron finally speaks up. Pure and utter fluff, don't read if you're not into the romance. ;)


It's You I See Written by : SeraCeleste Disclaimer: Eh, all belongs to JKR unfortunately. Rating: PGish Summary: Ron finally speaks up.  
  
I'm going out on a limb tonight. I'm writing a letter to you and I know it's a suicide in it's own rights. I'm going out on a limb tonight. Because everyday that I carry this burden I feel that I'm distancing myself from you. I need you to understand this, Harry, you are my world in a nutshell. Everything that I am, is because of you. I realized that this is going to tear me up if I don't just let it out. So I'll take this quill and expell what I've been thinking for the past two years, and PRAY that you'll understand. It's odd I know. Coming from your best friend of all people, you'll be shocked out of your mind...  
  
'Harry, I know this comes as a shock but today you asked me why I've been so distant and I think you deserve an explanation. I know this is going to come as a surprise and if you don't want to talk to me after you read this, I'll understand completely. But there's something on my mind. Something that I've been holding back for quite some time. I'm in love with you. I thought at first that I was just being overly worried and thinking about you because you're my friend. But over time I've just come to realize that it's more. And now it's eating me up, I can barely be around you because of it...  
  
So that's why I've been acting how I am lately. That's the reason why I can barely look you in the eye. I hope you understand. Love, Ron' So I'm going out on my limb tonight and I'm pinning this letter to Pig and praying to God that I've done the right thing. I no longer know what to expect from him. Horror, rejection, akwardness, shock? Possibly all of the above. He'd do his best to tell me it's alright but he'll never look at me the same way. How could he possibly be alright with this? Who in their right mind falls in love with their best friend? Let's not even get on the fact that this friend just so happens to be another boy...  
  
Yes, I Ron Weasley am the biggest prat on the face of the earth.  
  
Walking down the corridor I can feel the tears starting to sting at my eyes. Bitter acid starting to run down my cheeks but I barely take heed of it. Not looking where I'm going, not knowing where my feet will lead me, I find myself at the door of Hagrid's hut. He doesn't say a word when he opens the door, just lets me come in and sit at the table crying. He makes us tea and I sip it wordlessly. Hagrid's a wonderful shoulder to lean on when you need it most. He doesn't need to say anything, he'll listen when need be, but when the words can't come he won't force it.  
  
I don't know how long I've been there but it must be nearing midnight. He hasn't told me to leave, and I suspect I'll be spending the night at the cabin. Not that I mind. I don't want to think of going back to the sixth year rooms and having to sleep near Harry. There's a knock at the door and I look up, sipping my fourth or fifth cup of tea, Hagrid goes to the door and opens it.  
  
There he is.  
  
Looking like hell. Oh god. He must be coming here to make peace with me. Must have searched the school just to talk to me tonight? Madness. This is mad. He shouldn't have bothered. I'm looking to the backdoor and wondering if I can get there and out into the forbidden forest when he rushes to the table and in front of Hagrid, gets to his knees in front of me... cups my chin and pulls me into a kiss.  
  
Frozen. That's the only way I can describe myself right now. Frozen but for the life of me there's a fire engulfing my insides burning at my intestines and carving out HIS name in my blood. Oh god...god...gods...kissing... lips on mine, tongue just barely brushing mine and somewhere back on earth I can hear Hagrid leaving us alone and leaving the room but I can't hear anything past the blood roaring in my ears. Pulling away from him, I know my eyes are wide and I can feel just how red my face must be. Gods...gods...he just kissed me...  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Shh." He puts his fingertips to my lips and I shiver. Can't help but I stare into his eyes and the only thing I see there is pure love. "I love you, Ron Weasley." Whispering the words like it's some sacred chant I swear the smile on my face is going to break. All I can do is lean in and kiss him once more.  
  
"Love you too Harry Potter, always." 


End file.
